


Diary Poetry: A Collection of Poems From My Diary

by demon_in_a_shoeboxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Confessional, Confessions, Diary/Journal, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_in_a_shoeboxx/pseuds/demon_in_a_shoeboxx
Summary: All of these poems were written (probably) in minutes and were not looked at again. I hope sharing them will help me with my writing and so I can vent my feelings to the world without anyone knowing it'sme.I don't know how often I will update but assume I will always be working on this.non of this is truly deep. i didn't write with the intention of any ture meaning. so if you can find meaning all the more power to you
Kudos: 4





	1. November 28, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> I will change the tags and rating as needed.

the golden sun drips down in layers  
seeping through like Apollo's prayers  
the red roses seeping with blood

to cover the mud

covered marble from the flash flood  
both meeting on the robes of Balthazar  
on his way to meet Althusser


	2. January 7, 2020: Part I & Part II

never mind the stars  
they'll glow in the sky  
forever apart from you  
In ballrooms of nothingness  
with dresses made of lithium  
and suits made of white fire  
to be viewed and sought after  
only to die and regrow  
we may be a blink in their existence  
but always and forever  
they will affect us to the core

~

angels _g l o w_ with white plastic  
demons _s i n k_ in the black mud  
fire flickering in the torches of a gate  
to oversee the coming & going of souls  
the blessed be dammed  
the dammed be blessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm listening to The Louvre by Lorde and it's a masterpiece.


	3. February 29, 2020 (5:35 pm)

In a new setting  
Made of concrete   
and New perfectly Placed plants   
None known but oneself.

Cold air seeps through a cracked window  
written memories litter the floor  
strange wood surrounds you  
wanting the light blue to comfort you

strange switches control the light  
if its even there to begin with.  
close to prison wanting to know  
anything

to see friends and go into an office  
just to dance  
maybe?

if you even went out.

In a new setting.  
ready to learn  
fight  
whatever comes first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I moved from my childhood home that day. Nothing too world shattering but the first night in the new house was so _surreal_ and confusing for me. 
> 
> I also think I was listening to Supercut, Liability (Reprise), and Perfect places by Lorde when writing this poem.


	4. March 8th, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i noted i was feeling stressed when i wrote this poem.

walking through blank walls  
speaking to none.  
to the end tunnel of nothing

emerging from the damp tunnel   
scraping off the dead  
to be new and useful   
i will continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "anxious & welcoming change"  
> \- March 8,2020


	5. March 11/2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the paragraph above this poem in my diary i talk about my P.E. class. if that helps u read this

repeated actions  
promises of grandeur   
3, clipboard holding, supervising  
balancing act of body  
bruised knees from tired

look back & groan as no one watches  
a sore body  
hurting ribs of the pain of daylight  
balancing 2 people  
on the inside

must work  
pen, numbers, letters, and  
long dead people   
great me at the 11th hour  
Watch a Bird of Prey, please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea what came out of my mind on the 8th of March. if ur confused i am 2


	6. March 12, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was complaining about the gov't dealing with miss rona before writing this poem lol

Green seeps over the lab  
White coats scrambling  
Green finds a way out unexpectedly  
White plans to contain it.  
Green meadows of walking trays.  
White house of few knowledge  
Green face of envy  
White at the end of a tunnel 

No person is safe, yet non should worry?  
No person reads the White paper, or is in Green fields.


	7. St. Jona (March 13, 2020)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this could be song lyrics. Do you?

I've led your armies  
I'll see you in space  
I've talked to angels  
I wanna stay in good grace

You better stay in good grace  
or they'll burn you at the stake

My armies a shinen'  
My horses are ready to go  
Weather or not he's truthful   
I was never in there graces  
a fucking English bishop and a fiery stake


	8. March 18, 2020 (Morning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Mouse

Little Mouse walking  
"oh my, my, my!"  
"what a perfect little grove!"  
building a green nest of moss & feathers  
needed to get away from his little mouse family 

Then one golden day  
Little Mouse forgot they existed!

All the times they watched Little Mouse hurt  
slowed up in a cloud of black &green  
faded into indifference

a new golden life  
so nice and quiet 

Little Mouse had no hate or love  
Just love lost he guessed  
Just the supercut of peace

Little Mouse sat & stopped to watch the clouds  
free in a sea of sky  
turned off from the emotions of the world   
Wild & quiet.

Turning to that green nest  
sitting with some hot drink  
or was that just the Mouse?  
Little Mouse stepping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listened to these songs while writing:  
> My My My! by Troye Sivan  
> I Forgot That You Existed by Taylor Swift  
> Supercut by Lorde
> 
> _I think there's a story but not really._


	9. March 18-2020 (10:24 pm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people in my house were fighting (resolved by now) and i got anxious

Black sky peppered with salt  
Owls nest half full  
or half empty?

No see-able communication  
the rain covered some _________*  
the whole forest is awaiting the verdict 

nothing said  
or heard

New teens was into the woods  
loud music  
escaping their fear and worry  
as the animals of the forest should  
soon only remembered by the blue lines

hopfuly  
one can dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm 81.26448% sure i was wAY to tired to be writing anything coherent. so good luck figuring out what i was trying to say
> 
> * i can't read the full word written lol. i have the letters conser- so far. what do u think i was trying to say??


	10. March 19-20, 2020 (9:10 am)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that day my brother got caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing.  
> lol

im on a stage  
maybe its really my room  
im in heels, no pants in sight  
jamming to pop with the girls  
running & jumping on the stage  
limited by my bedroom walls  
being fearless & theadora, tired  
just on my bed  
tired of confinment  
wanting out  
onto that stage

~~"Daytime jams to Night pondering"~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at the time i was getting into Taylor Swift's music and was getting sick of quarantine


	11. July 26, 2020 (7:59 pm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't write for a LONG time.

move along now  
nothing to see here  
just a girl, beating heart,  
and panicked thoughts

how moving  
there seems to be nothing  
fine art will depict dust  
under a microscope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anxiety why????


	12. 7/30/2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im soooo uninspired rn. nothing is getting me to write for my other works. uggggg

im so done with your **bullshit**  
no one near u can stand it  
all your fun needs to cool it  
or i'll backhand u

for every "rumor" made by you  
for all the ill humor, i'll pull through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbara by Trixie Mattel


	13. 8/12/2020  ~dont enter the woods~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is starting in less than a month and i'm not prepared in any way. i did hardly anything during the 4th quarter because it was virtual and not i'm missing shit and AAHHHHH!!!!
> 
> *deep breath*
> 
> everything will be fine
> 
> right?

don't enter the woods.

moss on stone  
leaves on the floor  
give me more

clawed trees  
blood splattered floor  
invisible drums

rising verses   
no course in sight

don't enter the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speak Now by Taylor Swift is a high school girls diary.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
